Farther in our relationship
by Malbro King
Summary: Sakura X Hinamori. YURI,LEMON cross over parring. Sakura wants to go to 2nd base. Hinamori dosn't understand, Sakura makes her understand. -My frist M rated Fanfic. Go easy.


A/N: this is my second yuri story, but with lemon. Its in the Naruto category because, Sakura is the seme, there in the leaf village and its Sakura centered.

Summary: sakura wants to got to second base. Hinamori doesn't understand. Sakura makes her understand.

Disclamer: Is Sasuke and Shikamaru dead no ! then i don't own Naruto !

* * *

**Leaf vilage**, Forest summit

Sakura and Hinamori lie in the forest, the center of the forest, where the wind is silently blowing threw the leafs of the tall ancient tree's that gave the hidden leaf village it's name. For it's numerous seemly Infinite number of trees and hidden passage ways protected by green dark leafs. clouded in shadows. Animals surrounding and gathering in such a beautiful place, filled with harmony piece and scenery. A great place for Private 'affairs'. "sakura were not suppose3 to be here we might get in trouble here " Hinamori whimpered worriedly. Sakura pulled her closer "stop being such a worry wart" the pink haired konochi replied. "no one ever comes here, sooo..." sakura then trailed off, then pulling Hinamori gently onto sakura, chest. Hinamori was completely head into the konchi's huge monstrous breast , Hinamori flushed red a little as she nuzzled between her girl friends breast, She felt safe there, evan through dark it clothed her from the world but they were so large she couldly hardly breathe.

She pulled her head from there quickly gasping for air. "there so big !, evan gasp big as tsunades" she said between gasps. Sakura flushed at the comment truly a little embarrassed.

"momo-chan, i want to advance to the 2nd base of our relationship" Sakura said firmly was such seriousness in her voice. The smaller female was silent for a minute and replied with a simple "what ?". Hinamori lifted her head to look into her gril friends green azul eye's. "well nami and grimmjow are passed 2nd base, and Renji an Hanatarou are on 2nd base and Pein and Tsunade-sama are on 3rd base and-" As sakura complain on and on, Hinamori was so confused on what her gril friend was talking about. Hinamori cut her off with deep passionate kiss, both of the female touge, rolls off of each other, Sakura moaned in a sexy tone. Hinamori stooped then caught her breath a little both grils fell beside each other gasping fo air.

After a while. Hinamori started "sakura what is 2nd base, 3rd base or 6th base or what ever base i don't get what your talkin about" Sakura sighed then decided to show a what she talking about. Sakura then rolled onto hinamori completely topping her. Hinamori was a little surprised at first, Sakura undid her bra from there back and took off her shirt, dropping her bra reviling her F-cup breast and her light pink nipples, out like shooting stars. Hinamori was flushed as she placed a hand on her gril friends breast squeezing the erect pink hard nipple, Then with her other hand on the left breast felt on it, Hinamori pressed them together, squeezing them. Sakura moaned in pure hot pleasure. Hinamori lifted her head and sucked on the erect nippled, sucking on it like a bottle from milk. Sakura yelped in surprised pleasure "yes like this, thi th th, Ohhhhhh," Sakura moaned, hotly, as she moaned in pleasure, almost in a daze, she pulled down the smaller females kimono, and suck on her finger, lubing it and sliped her finger in the female shinagami's vagina, slipping her finger in repeatedly in a pattern

"Oh yes please give it to me YES YES YES !" Hinamori screamed,. "okay " sakura said slipping her finger out and going into her slipping her touge into it. Licking the walls of the hidden forbidding, saliva dripping of there and Sakura cleaning it off . "Oh oh OHH" Hinamori moaned passonlaty. Sakura's touge like in a circular pattern, not once leaving the wall of her girl friends private. "OHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hinamori screamed in pleasure and finally came. "oh-tha tha wat ya mean" Hinamori said between gasp. "thats wat i mean. you sure can stroke..." Sakura looked at her breast. "sorry if i squeezed to hard" Hinamori apologized. "no don't apologize, it was great" Hinamori smiled and wrapped her arms around the pink konoichi. "i love you, sakura" She said drifting into a deep sleep. Sakura replied "i love you, to Hinamori-chan", They both fell into a deep sleep and sakura's head band droped to the floor.

End

* * *

A/N: im not good at it i see. Review please if you hate,like,love it.


End file.
